Dracula (Canon, Castlevania, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Dracula was born in the 11th century as Mathias Cronqvist who worked for the Church until his wife died of an illness. After his wife died, he decided to turn against God himself and decided to aid Chaos and gain power from Chaos, to gain the power of Chaos he gained the aid of Death and tricked the vampire Walter into killing Leon Belmont's wife so he would kill Walter and Death would put his soul into a Crimson Stone and absorbed the power and turned into Dracula, however, he was killed by Leon. Dracula was resurrected every 100 years and fought a member of the Belmont Clan until his connection of Chaos was cut and he died for real and was reincarnated as Soma Cruz. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, possibly Low 2-C Name: Dracula (Former name Mathias Cronqvist) Origin: Death Battle (Castlevania) Gender: Male Age: 937 Classification: Vampire, Dark Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6, 7 & 8, His soul is tied to Chaos so he can't be killed), Regeneration (Mid-High, Can regenerate his whole body after it was disintegrated in an instant), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Absorption, Healing (Can absorb both blood and souls to heal himself), Invulnerability (Can't be harm by normal weapons, only Holy weapons), Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting (Can turn into bats,), Mind Control, Possession, Power Absorption (With the Power of Dominance, Dracula can steal the powers of defeated opponents), Summoning, Transformation (Using the Chaotic Realm, he can transform into several monstrous forms), Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Acid Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Black Hole Generation Attack Potency: Small City Level (Fought against several Belmonts and his own son Alucard who can harm him, Destroyed an entire town), possibly Universe Level+ (Is comparable to Soma Cruz who defeated Chaos who is a universal entity) Speed: Relativistic (Can dodge beams of light from a distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Level, possibly Universe Level+ Durability: Small City Level (Survived being hit by a gigantic meteor), possibly Universe Level+ Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Dracula can be killed by Holy weapons or Holy magic, He is absurdly arrogant, If his connection with Chaos then Dracula can be killed permanently Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Power of Dominance: The Power of Dominance allows Dracula to obtain the abilities of any opponent he defeats. * Demonic Megido: The Demonic Megido is Dracula's strongest skill where he fires a ball of holy energy at his opponent. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2